


Impulsive Actions

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: There are many things that Kara does on a whim--attempt (and succeed) to eat five blueberry pies in two minutes, wear a pink polka dot dress to a meeting with Cat Grant, and apparently, kiss Lena Luthor.





	Impulsive Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't believe I just did that."
> 
> This was a really fun one to write, I'm not sure they're in character, but I don't even mind it was that cute. (It is 4.30am as I'm writing and posting this so... I'll blame everything on that).

“I…” Kara’s bright blue eyes widened in sudden nervous shock. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Me neither,” a soft voice murmured breathlessly in reply as Lena’s eyes fluttered open to meet Kara’s startled gaze. “You…”

“I…” Kara agreed in a quiet babble. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean… and then you looked so pretty… and I couldn’t… but I should have…”

“Shush,” Lena lifted a hand to press a gentle finger to Kara’s lips to stem the babbling flow of words from the woman’s mouth. “I’m glad you did that.”

Kara blinked. Once, twice, and then a third time as if the image in front of her eyes would change in the minute fractions of a second that her mind perceived only darkness. “You… are?”

“Yes.” Lena chuckled as she let her finger run along the defined line of Kara’s jaw until her hand curled around the nape of Kara’s neck. “I’ve wanted to do that since you told me that your boss made you rewrite your entire article—and you did.” 

“Oh.” Kara blinked slowly. “You did?”

“Yes.” Lena felt her lips twitch upward into a soft smile. “I’d like to do it again too… if you want to?”

“I…” Kara shook her head and swallowed the remainder of her sentence before she nodded her head decisively. “Yes. I do. I want. If you want to. I don’t want to pressure you… that’s not… that’s not what I’m about.”

“There’s no pressure,” Lena whispered as she curled her fingers around the back of Kara’s neck and drew the blonde-haired woman closer. “Kiss me.” 

Like a moth to a flame, Kara dipped her chin and pressed her mouth squarely against Lena’s waiting lips. It was soft, and sweet, and in a way as surprising as the first sudden kiss. But, in every way it was possible to be, it was better.


End file.
